


Celebrating Our Way

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings Steve cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Our Way

Steve was sleeping soundly on the motel bed, covered only by a thin sheet and a sheen of sweat that made him glisten. Sam shook his head at the sight of him. Here was the guy that had woken up in the wee hours every morning to jog circles around him just a few short months ago.

 _That was different_ , Steve would say. _I was wooing you_.

Sam would shake his head and laugh. _You were showing off_ , he would insist. _You'd have put on the same show for anyone_.

He smiled to himself, fondly. The fact that he knew that wasn't true would make it even more fun to say to Steve.

He set the tray of red, white, and blue frosted cupcakes on the little table in their room and crept quietly to the bathroom for his shower. Even on the road while trying to track down Bucky, Sam had been diligent about going for a run every morning. He was really thankful Steve had never asked why. He understood... better than anyone else seemed to.

As Sam fooled with the nobs in this strange shower, he thought to himself how nice it would be to shower at home again. Use his own bath products. Have a door to slide closed instead of a ratty curtain. But as he got the water to come out at just the right temperature, and with pretty decent pressure to boot, his complaints melted away.

After all, he thought to himself, how many couples as new as he and Steve were got to go on such a long, extended vacation?

Not that this was a vacation… but it was kind of fun to think of it that way every now and then.

He hopped out of the shower quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Steve sitting up and holding the tray of cupcakes Sam had brought home.

“What are these?” Steve asked.

“Oh, had those not been invented back in your day?” Sam asked wryly. “Cupcakes. I happened to jog past a grocery store...”

Steve sighed and stood up. “You know, I told you I didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year.”

“Relax,” Sam replied casually. “They're not for your birthday. _These_ are Fourth of July cupcakes, hence the colors.”

Steve nodded. “Ahh. I see.”

“Not my fault if you happened to come along on a highly patriotic holiday,” Sam replied, smiling innocently. “My options were a little limited.”

Steve rolled his eyes at that and opened the tray of cupcakes and took a white frosted one. Sam then took a red one and for a moment they both ate them quietly. It wasn't quite the birthday or holiday celebration Sam wanted to give Steve, but it was better than nothing. But Steve didn't want to celebrate, and that made perfect sense to Sam. Sam was happy at the thought of Steve's birthday because… well, he kinda loved Steve.

So rather than a party or a big declaration that would confirm something they both already knew damn well, cupcakes were the compromise.

After a moment, Steve looked up with a shining smile and said, “You've got a little frosting on your lip.”

Sam rubbed the corner of his mouth and asked, “I get it?”

Steve shook his head. “Let me.” With that, he came close and kissed Sam softly, then licked his own lips. “Mmm.”

“Pretty tasty, huh?” Sam asked with a grin.

Steve nodded seriously. “Very much so. I loved it. In fact, I may have one of those delicious red cupcakes next time. Much tastier than the white ones.”

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes but kissed Steve again. It turned out to be a pretty good celebration after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing these two together and my first time writing MCU Sam. Hopefully it turned out okay. Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
